The Fire
by Radioactive Nerd
Summary: An idea of how Doc's mansion burned down.


**Author's Note: I'm baaccccckkkkkkk. You didn't think I would quit fan fiction forever did you? Whatever. I've been saving this fic for some sort of BTTF monthly fan fic challenge. Unfortunately they only have those on live journal and the parental controls on my laptop blocked that site. So now I decided to finally post this story on my account. I know everyone has a theory on how Doc's mansion burnt down and I respect that so please don't flame because this is not how you thought it happened. Respect my theory please.**

**Disclaimer: I did not invent the events of the films storyline that was presented in the trilogy. I do own this event though because it's my "Roasted Mansion" theory.**

Hill Valley, California

August 1, 1962

8:35 PM

Emmett Brown was sick with a nasty cold but didn't want to waste valuable time lying in bed. He was a scientist and scientists work nearly 24/7. Especially scientists that were one day going to invent a real working time machine.

Emmett Brown "Doc" was close to finding out some realistic power source for the time machine. He knew that it had to generate 1.21 gigowatts needed for the Flux Capacitor. The very capacitor he had designed and built a prototype of in the garage. The power source was crucial and (even though he was ill) Doc worked like a dog through several days to make a breakthrough.

The door of the mansion opened and Doc hurried into his home. He had been busy all day with the townsfolk that called upon the 24 hour Scientific Services enterprise he had started up. It was a busier job than he had thought and it often tore him away from his _real_ work.

The scientist went over to his den. Tonight he wanted to get some more work in on finding the power source. He had documented down some theories around two AM last night and wanted to put them to the test.

In the den Doc had set up his old chemistry set. He had a newer version in the garage lab but lately he had not felt like spending hours in that drafty place.

Various chemicals were in the test tubes, vials, and beakers. His trusty notebook lay on the desk next to the equipment, filled with all Doc's equations, formulas, and research on time travel and the space-time continuum. His tape recorder "diary" was also located on the desk also.

"August 1, 1962 8:40 PM," Doc said into the microphone of the device. "Tonight is the fifth night I will be attempting to create a chemical reaction strong enough to generate 1.21 jigowatts. The necessary amount of energy needed to power the Flux Capacitor. I hope that tonight will be more successful than the previous nocturnal hours."

Doc put down the microphone and stopped the tape recorder. He then sat himself down in front of his work and put on some goggles and safety gloves. After all the chemicals were very dangerous. He reached out to pick up a beaker but drew back to sneeze loudly into a handkerchief.

"Blast it," Doc muttered and blew his nose. He had been suffering from a running nose and the sneezes all day and such syptoms were quite distracting (and annoying.) The scientist pulled out a small white paper bag from his pocket.

Inside the bag was a bottle of a newly released cold medicine. He had purchased it earlier today at the town pharmacy. It was supposed to relieve some symptoms while helping one with a cold stay awake.

And tonight Doc certainly needed to stay awake.

Quickly, the scientist twisted the cap off of the bottle and took a long swig of the medicine. It tasted horrible and Doc winced slightly as he swallowed the large amount. He made a disgusted face and put the bottle down on the desk.

Doc opened his notebook to the page of his chemical formulas. As he read, he noticed he was becoming quite dizzy and kept reading the same numbers over and over again. The room itself felt like it was spinning and Doc grabbed his achy head. What was happening? He picked up the bottle and read the ingrediants listed.

Alcohol was printed there right on it. Oh no...

The spinning and dizziness came to a stop as Doc started slumping down to the ground. He felt something knock over and crack as everything went black.

0 0 0

Doc awoke to something burning his throat. He slowly lifted up his head and let out a loud scream of horror.

His whole den was ablaze with fire!

The walls and ceiling were a mass of smoke and bright orange flames. Doc looked around wildly, thinking that he was just having a nightmare of some sort. His eyes spotted two busted beakers on the rug. The chemicals were highly combustible and must have ignited the room. Doc then realized this wasn't a dream, it was _real_.

He was still shocked but then common sense hit him like a rock.

_Move Emmett! _his brain said. _You'll burn to death if you don't evacuate the mansion!_

Doc grabbed his notebook and started crawling "army-style" as fast as he could out of the den. Once out of the den, he saw that the rest of the downstairs of the mansion was on fire too! Smoke filled most of the air and the place was as hot as hell. Doc started coughing up a storm. He knew all the oxygen was near the ground and he had to lay low. He continued to crawl for his life toward the front door.

Suddenly a loud cracking noise came from the roof of the mansion. Doc hurriedly got to his feet and leaped for the front door just as a fiery beam came crashing down.

Doc stared at it wide-eyed with his mouth open. He could have been killed!

_You certainly will be if you don't get the hell out of here. _Doc's common sense said again.

Doc flung open the wooden door and ran into the cool summer air. He was still coughing as he moved away from his burning mansion. He looked up and noticed that the Fire Department was gathered outside his home, holding their hoses but watching the massive fire.

"What are you waiting for?!" Doc yelled, infuriated. "My house is burning down do something!"

The fireman just continued staring and pointed at the mansion.

Doc turned around to see the entire building cave in. It collapsed in on itself from the structure being eaten by flames. The fire roared up over it, making the whole place look like a giant bonfire. Doc just watched it, his face a mask of horror and devastation.

"Great Scott," was all the scientist could muster. That mansion was his _home_. The very building he had been born in and lived in for the whole of his life. It had held all of his history and even some of his family's history.

Now it was gone. All gone and reduced to blackened charcoal.

Doc bit his lip and forced himself not to cry in front of the public. He glanced toward his garage lab, which was nice and safe away from the flames.

_I can probably stay in there for the time being. _Doc thought. _Just until I get everything in order. _

END


End file.
